A Thousand Years Before the Land of Aaa
by Emily Hart
Summary: This is before the land of Aaa. marshal become a vampire and Fiona, yes Fiona, find out about her future as Fionna. one-shot


1000 years before the land of Aaa:

Marshal woke up in the middle of the night and found a woman standing in the middle of his room she had pale skin and "fangs". Yeah, right, she's a "vampire". She was looking around for something, "Hey lady, get out of my house." The 18 year old yelled to the fake vamp. She turned slightly to look at him. He started to get up from his bed when the woman lunged at him. They tumbled to the ground. He instinctively punched her in the stomach. She then bite him on the neck. It hurt really bad, it made breaking bones feel like someone pinched you. Then it started to burn. That's when the woman got up and floated away from his limp body, leaving him for dead.

The pain got worse and worse. He had never felt this much pain. People say that the most pain anybody can handle is during child birth, they were so wrong. They had no idea how bad this was. He laid there for who knows who long, but when he was able to move again and the pain was gone, he looked in the mirror. He was now a grayish blue with pointed ears, and could fly. He went down to his kitchen and found an apple. He tried to take a bit from it when the color disappeared. It was a gray apple.

_Wow,_ he thought,_ this is totally weird._

He just thought that vampires drank blood but the color red was so much better. He just wished he could go outside. He wanted to see that 16 year girl Fiona from next door. He didn't know what he could do during the day and night.

And what would his friends think about him ofnhe only went out during the night. Things are going to get complicated.

Oh and what about Fiona, his best friend/neighbor!? He has had a crush on her forever.

Urg why did this have to happen now?

Xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fiona was walking through the park. The bunny ears on her white hat was bouncing up and down, her blonde bands of hair fell into her eyes, she quickly moved them. She hoped that her friends Kim and Kristy would be here. She looked every where in the park. Suddenly an old lady dashed towards her, holding a sign saying the end is near Fiona saying "The end is near. You have to believe me young lady, you need to. Time is not the end for you though. You will be reborn as the last human alive. Fionna but remember the last human has a lot to do during her next life." The teenage girl was very puzzled at that comment. The old woman called her Fionna, but she spelled it wrong, it's Fiona.

"You will do great thing, girl, great things indeed. You will live again in a thousand years. You will meet many creatures and defeat many foes. Mark my words, girl, the end is very near indeed." The old lady said, with a smile on her face, as she walked away.

Fiona was again puzzled, she simple walked away. When she did, the "old" lady stood straight, took off her wig and bared her fangs, "Much better." She stated, as she continued to walk away. She was in fact the one whom bite Marshal Lee three days before. Fiona decided to call Marshal, and drop by his house. She reached over her shoulder into her green backpack and got out her phone. Today was definitively weird. She called Kim first. She believed in weird stuff like that. "Hey can I tell you something?"

After about a hour of arguing Kim stated, "Well, it looks like you have a destiny," Fiona gave her a puzzled look. "No I don't it was just a thing the crazy old hag said." She ended the call, and called Marshal.

Xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Marshal was so bored all day that he almost forgot about the vampire woman. Key word, almost. He got Fiona's call, "Hey Fi, what up?" he asked not hearing her respond.

"Someone said that the end was near, and that I was… was… to be reborn into the last human alive and that my name win be spelled with two n's not just one." Her voice made it obvious that she was not lying, and that she was shocked and sorta scared.

He did not know how to react to this one. He wanted to tell her about the vampire but she was already scared as it was. Being the last human is a lot to throw on a girl at this young of age. He knew that if he wasn't killed by a vampire hunter, he was going see her again. "Do you know how long it will be until you get 'reborn'?" he asked.

"One thousand years is what the hag said." She stated. OMYGOSH, one thousand years. That was a long time. That is way too long for him to wait for her. But if he needed to, he would wait a million years for her. As long as she was coming back, he didn't care how long it took for her to be 'reborn'.

She was his best friend, and she always will be. Even if they weren't friend when she lived again he would just want see her again. She walked into his home and walked over to him. He tried very hard to hide his skin, fangs, and ears good thing he had Halloween makeup and longish hair. They sat down of his bed. They sat in silence.

She was sitting on the bed next to him. Then she took off her bunny hat and put it in her backpack reveling her long blonde hair that went all the way down her back. Marshal saw some books, clothes, and notes in there, too. She saw him starring at her. "If I'm going to live again I would want to find my stuff again." She simply stated. He nodded. Again they sat there in silence.

They didn't know what to say to each other. All of a sudden there was an explosion outside. It destroyed part of the house. Marshal covered Fiona so she didn't get hurt, or possibly killed. Then there were bomb's being dropped. It was like World War II all over again. He saw that she was out cold so he scooped her and her stuff up and took her far away from there. Good thing that it was 8:00 and dark outside.

He brought her to a hill under a few trees. When she came to, she was surprised where she was. "Marshy, where are we?" She asked. "What happened He explained everything to her, even the fact that he was a vampire.

She was so shocked that she couldn't say anything to him. "Wait, wait, wait... that means I will probably meet you again when I'm reborn?" She questioned. He nodded. Fiona was shocked at what was just said, her brain couldn't wrap around these facts that were given to her in one day. It was hard to believe all this stuff was really happening. when her parent said she would be great, she was not expecting this.

Then a bomb struck where they were hiding, he didn't reach Fiona in time.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed. But he knew he was to late, she didn't get blown to bits like he thought but the shrapnel had gotten to her. She layed there covered in her own blood. Her eye, that were once a bright blue, were now glasses over and empty.

He held her body close to him. He cried into her blond hair. He didn't know ho long he sat there crying, but eventually the tears stopped. He stood up. He knew this was coming, just not this soon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. She was a very beautiful young woman. I can see why you like her so much. But do not worry. She will come back to you my son." A woman's voice said behind him. He spun around to see the vampire who changed him.

"You!" He shouted. She smiled. Her fanged glinted in the dimming light. They were... Metal.

"Marshal. My son, you look so much better as a vampire, why cover it with makeup?" She asked.

"I am not your son!" He growled. She laughed cruelly.

"Not by blood, I can't have children... No by bite you are my son. You see, I am Lilith. Adam's FIRST wife, before that push over Eve married him. I am known as the first vampire as well." Lilith explained.

Marshal was confused. "Then that would make you..."

"As old as the human race... Yes. It wasn't a snake the tricked Eve to give the forbidden fruit to Adam, it was me." She laughed again. "Marshal, you are now a prince, but one day, you will be a king, the king of the vampires, because trust me... I need to retire some day." And with that she disappeared.

Marshal was now even more confused.

He looked down. He saw Fiona's lifeless body. He sighed. He desided to bury her.

Once he was done, he cried again. She was truly gone now.

But in time, he will be able to make it up to her... in a thousand years. He grabbed her bag and swore that he would never let any thing happen to it. He would give the hat to her new parents. Give the bag to her parents, too, with the rest of the stuff in side. He didn't know what he would do in the meantime. He could do a lot in a thousand years. He was sure of one thing though, he would stay the same forever.

_**The End!**_

**A/N:**

**Thank you wonderful readers. I was thinking, they never talk about what happened before the great mushroom war. So here you go, the truth about the great mushroom war. Sorry that I killed Fiona, but then again she will live again… "in a thousand years."^_^plz review.**


End file.
